That Dang Mistletoe!(Christmas Special)
by Oceangirl07
Summary: Christmas! Yeah!XD anyway it's about Bickslow and Lisanna after they moved in together and are decorating cause Christmas is right around the corner. And when it come around they go visit family and all that jazz and end up under a few mistletoe!;)


**A/N: yeah Christmas one of the onlyjoys in my life! So ye this is just a little one shot I wanted to do for well Christmas duh! So read on the few people who will actually read and like this piece of garbage! ;)**

* * *

Lisanna and Bickslow had just movedin with each other and we're moving boxes and all that great jazz that every loves.  
The one thing that both had to look forward to was Christmas which was in just two days ( as in tomorrow is Christmas Eve).  
After what felt like forever and a half they had managed to get all their boxes and stuff to their new home. Then another eternitylater they got everything where it needed to be surprisingly in just one day, though it was really really late when  
they did finish.  
" Lisanna lets go ta bed my arms and feet and my everything feel like jelly!" Falling on the said woman's back. " Carry me to the bed!"  
Lisanna sighed in frustration shoving the huge man off her she said " carry yourself to bed! I'm too tired to carry you and I don't think I even could,you weigh a ton!"  
Bickslow faked shock " Lisanna are you saying that I'm, that I'm...fat?!" Putting a hand to his chest and leaning back to add effect.  
Lisanna couldn't help a puff of laughter slip out as she retorted " I never said that now come on I'm tired, plus I plan on waking up early to decorate the house."  
" what?! Why would you wake up early to do that, you do realize it's more than a little late to do that right?"  
Lisanna sighed again then walked to the bed room while saying " I'm just gonna be decorating the inside, now hurry up already!"  
By the time he got in Lisanna had already gotten in her pjs and was in the large bed. Bickslow was too tired too change so he just stripped all his clothes off, except his boxers **( don't bethinkinnaughty thoughts, that bad)** and  
crawled into bed hugging Lisanna close to him to keep warm.  
Lisanna hummed in satisfaction and gave him a kiss and told him goodnight.

 **^*^*^*^*^*^*^Time Skip^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

 ****

Bickslow waited by the door to their home wearing a Christmas sweater, jeans and a Santa hat waiting for Lisanna to finish getting dressed.  
" Lisanna come on! We're gonna be late if ya take any longer!"  
Lisanna then came jogging up to him also wearing jeans a Santa hat and a matching sweater.  
" I'm coming! Lets go already...I wasn't taking that long anyway..." whispering the last part she shoved Bickslow out the door but before closing it she pinned a mistletoe to the top of the doorand left their home to go visit their family for Christmas.

 **^*^*^*^*^*^*^Time Skip^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

After taking the hour long train ride to Lisanna's parents home sense Bickslow's had passed away long time ago. When they walked in a bell went off and everyone stopped what they were doing and smiled evilly " you got caught under the mistletoe with a guy Liz I thought you were more careful than that!" Purred a certain white haired Strauss sibling.

" Mira we're adults now don't be childish we not gonna kiss just because we're under a mistl-"

Successfully cutting her off Bickslow kissed Lisanna then broke apart after a good minute leaving the girl breathless.

" don't I have a say in it?" Playfully lulling his tongue out making the girl in his arms blush a little.

" whatever lets just get something to eat."

Bickslow laughed at her cute reaction and walked off with her to get some food.

After the pair's little show everyone went back to what they were doing before.

In the kitchen there are two entrances one from the main living room and another from a smaller living room Bickslow and Lisanna were in smaller one and went into the kitchen only to be caught by another mistletoe.

Before Lisanna knew there was even one there Bickslow pulled her in for a quick kiss and walked into the kitchen smirking, leaving a red faced Lisanna behind.

 **^*^*^*^*^*^*^Time Skip^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

 **~~~~~~~~~~like a few hours~~~~~~~~~**

 ****

After socializing for a few hours they decided to leave Lisanna's parents' home and make a quick stop at her cousin's house before leaving poor Lisanna got trapped yet again by the mischievous mistletoe a total of three times.  
Bickslow was just fine with the whole thing cause Lisanna would make such a cute face each time, but Lisanna was annoied by how many times it had happened if she counted correctly it was 5 in total,twice at her parent'sand three times  
at her cousin's it was underly ridiculous to her.  
But sadly for her it wasn't going to stop at just 5.  
After that they basically went everywhere, to Lisanna's other cousin, grandpa, granny, uncle, other uncle, and aunt, then to Bickslow's cousin, aunt, uncle, and then another cousin and at each they were trapped by the crafty mistletoe that snuck up  
on Lisanna every time. In total hey got caught under it 35 times! Lisanna was completely astonished by that how can someone get caught under a mistletoe _35_ times?! That's just crazy, they did visita lot of people,but not  
every single one should have had a mistletoe hiding somewhere!

Lisanna had enough they were going to visit another cousin from Bickslow's side but she didn't want to walk under another dang mistletoe Bickslow complied a little reluctantly mostly cause he liked going under the mistletoe and wanted to see how many  
times he could make her walk under it again, but he was getting sleepy so decided it was time to head home.  
So after a couple of hours they finally made it back home. Walking into the house Lisanna came face to face with the last thing she wanted to see and thought ' why did I think it was a good idea to hang that, again?'  
She heard Bickslow chuckle behind her and turned around only to get her lips sealed shut by his in a deep kiss for the 36th time that night. The clock struck midnight and they separated. Looking straight into the whitette'sbeautiful eyes Bickslow  
said " Merry Christmas Lisanna"  
The girl giggled and looked back into his eyes and said "Merry Christmas" back pulling him into another loving kiss, thinking ' that dang mistletoe!' 

* * *

**A/N: Ta Dah! There is me Christmas special it was probably terrible but I'm glad I did it! I love writeing about my fav. ships!**

 **Did u few readers like it? If ya did review loved it fav. It want more of my writing and u will probably see an update on my other bixanna fic whenever I update it againthen follow me!;)**

 **BTW if u don't already know the other fic is called "I want to be more than friends" and obviously it's by me duh.**

 **Ok everyone merry Christmas and have a lovely New Years! b(^•^)d**

 ****


End file.
